


Cheat

by Queen_Nayla



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alone, Awkward, Cheating, Hate, Leaving, Love, M/M, Marking, Rough Sex, Sad, force, friends - Freeform, non famous AU, realtionships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Nayla/pseuds/Queen_Nayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry catches his 3 year running boyfriend Niall in bed with his close friend Ashton, his life spins out of control, Niall moves out and everything turns out for the worst. </p>
<p>Niall is his, but now he's dating Ashton and whenever they see each other it's always awkward, but then one day Harry's had enough of not going out with his friends in fear of Niall being there so he takes Niall and marks what's his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheat

Harry walks into his flat that he shares with his 3 year running boyfriend; he closes the door when he hears groaning.   
“Ni” Harry calls, Harry walks down the hall opening the door to his bed room, and he finds his close Friend Ashton inside Niall, at the hilt when the door opens both Niall and Ashton look at him.  
“Shit…” Ashton says.  
“What….. What’s going on here?” Harry says, Ashton pulls from Niall and they cover themselves.  
“Harry your back early” Niall says.  
“Y-Yeah…. I called…” Harry says, Ashton gets up and starts to get dressed.   
“I’m going to go” Ashton says, leaving. Harry stands at the door looking at his flushed boyfriend.  
“Harry…” Niall starts.  
“How long….” Harry says.  
“Harry, please” Niall says.  
“How long Ni!” Harry says, looking him in the eyes.  
“Remember in the beginning of the year we had that big fight…. Ashton was my shoulder to cry on…. And one thing led to another and we fucked, then he started coming over when you were at work….” Niall says.  
“4 months….. Niall you were cheating on me for 4 months!” Harry yells.  
“Harry” Niall starts.  
“If you wanted to break up, you could have just said so” Harry says his heart breaking.   
“Harry I am so sorry…. I just wasn’t feeling us anymore… and Ashton filled a void…. I will leave…” Niall says.  
Niall is gone before midnight and Harry sits in the living room staring at the blank television screen, tearing up. In the morning he takes a shower for work and only sits in the shower staring at the shower wall. We Harry makes it to work his best friends Liam and Zayn can tell right away something is wrong.  
“What’s wrong Hazza?” Zayn says, patting his back.  
“You and Niall in a fight” Liam says, Harry walks behind the counter of the bakery leaning against.   
“He cheated….. 4 months he was fucking that Irwin dude” Harry mumbles, the hurt evident in his voice.  
“Damn man…. 4 months” Zayn says.  
“We had our problems and it was clear it was hard but at the end of the day Niall was my life” Harry says.  
“Sorry Hazza…” Liam says, patting his back.  
“Maybe it just wanted to meant to be….” Zayn says.  
“I walked in on them…” Harry mumbles, rubbing his eyes.   
“Good morning everyone” Louis says, walking into the bakery and see’s Harry bent over the counter crying and Zayn and Liam rubbing his back. “What the hell happened to my hare bear?” Louis says.  
“Hey Lou” Liam says, pulling his boyfriend into a kiss.  
“Niall was cheating on him with Ashton” Zayn says.  
“You mean that guy that works with me?” Louis says Liam nods.

Harry sits on the couch with Leigh- Anne and Jesy, eating ice cream and Oreos watching cheesy chick flicks. It’s been like this for a few weeks, because Liam, Zayn and Louis are still friends with Niall they still hang out so Harry has befriended Zayn’s girlfriend’s friends. The door to Harry’s flat and Louis and Liam walk in the door closing and the light flickering on.   
“Come on you three, we’re going out” Louis says.  
“No” Jesy says.  
“We’re perfectly fine on this couch” Leigh-Anne says.  
“Come on guys” Liam says.  
“Where are you taking us?” Harry mumbles.  
“A club downtown, it just opened it should be fun come on Hazza you haven’t been out since it happened” Louis says.  
“Yeah it’s been damn near a month” Liam says, Harry sighs.  
“He’s right Hazza” Leigh-Anne says, Harry sighs.  
“Fine…. Let’s go” Harry says, Louis does a mini dance.

Harry, Louis, Liam, Leigh-Anne and Jesy roll up to the club in Liam’s truck, getting out they wait in line. When they get inside it’s like a rave glow sits flashy lights and techno music that’s way too fast to dance too. Harry walks straight to the bar followed by Leigh-Anne.  
“One Grape martini” Leigh-Anne says.   
“One Beer…” Harry says, and then he sees him. Niall walks in on Ashtons hip smiling and laughing followed by Zayn and Perrie. “M-Make that a The Bastard trilogy” Harry says.  
“Coming up” the bartender says.  
“Harry that’s a little strong” Leigh-Anne says.  
“Well look who walked in” Harry mumbles, Leigh-Anne looks around and gasp turning around.  
“Wow…” Leigh-Anne says.  
“All I want is to get properly wasted….” Harry says.  
“Yeah” Leigh-Anne says.  
“I want to become a comfortable numb” Harry mumbles, the bartender gives them there drink and they sit at the bar, by Harry’s third drink everything is fuzzy Leigh-Anne left to talk to Perrie and he’s sitting there just looking into the dance floor, everything a blur of flashing like, it looked like a neon rainbow.   
“Hazza come dance with me” Louis says, grabbing Harry’s hand. He pulls his tipsy friend out on the floor and they start dancing. And soon Harry gets lost in the hands and the people and soon he’s dancing like everyone else, with a glow stick crown and bracelets, dancing with a bunch of girls.

Liam, Louis, Zayn, Leigh-Anne, Perrie, Jesy, Ashton and Niall all sit at the same table; Leigh-Anne, Perrie and Jesy giggle and watch Harry, Ashton and Niall whisper to each other and Liam, Louis a Zayn huddle whispering.   
“Look at him man… he looks so sad… he looks like a teenager who just got drunk” Liam whispers, as they turn facing there very drunk friend giggling and talking to the friends  
“What can we do?” Zayn asks they all shrug.  
“We’re taking Harry home” Leigh-Anne says.  
“Y’all drove with us” Liam says.  
“We’re taking a cab….” Jesy says, leaving the booth with Leigh-Anne they walk into the club and grab their very drunk friend, walking towards the club exit. The last thing Harry’s sees in Ashton’s mouth latched on the love of his life’s neck while he roughly palms him; they get outside the same of outside makes Harry queasy.   
Harry lies in bed palming himself roughly with his eyes closed biting his lip, letting out little whimpers he stops and sighs.  
He knew he had to get his man back.   
\--  
Niall leaves the office building when he phone buzzes, he looks down at his phone and it’s Harry he didn’t know why he didn’t delete his number it’s been almost two months since they ended it, seeing him two nights ago set something in him but Ashton distracted him.  
Harry:  
I found something that might be yours, stop by and get it please  
Niall sighs walking to his car, texting Ashton that he’s was going to the store getting into the car driving over to Harry’s flat. He walks up the stairs and to the door finding the key he opens it closing it behind him.  
“Harry” Niall calls, walking from the living down the hall to the room opening the door he walks in and turns the lights on and Harry stands in his boxers with his hands behind his back, Niall blushes. “Harry….” Niall says.  
“Hello Niall” Harry says, slowly walking up to him.  
“WH-What…. What is it?” Niall mumbles.  
“Over the past month… I was realizing how I acted like such a little bitch about what happened…. And what I should of did was put you in his place” Harry says. He slams the bed room door shut blocking Niall’s way.  
“Harry… What are you doing” Niall says.  
“I am marking what’s mine…. You don’t belong to anyone else Niall” Harry growls.  
“I don’t belong to you” Niall says, Harry chuckles grabbing Niall’s face and roughly kissing, biting on his lip and forcing his tongue into Niall’s mouth, when he pulls away Niall whimpers opening his eyes, Harry steps back.  
“Knee’s now” Harry says, Niall drops to his knee’s staring up at Harry hungrily. “Suck like that little slut you are” Harry says, Niall scoots up pulling Harry’s boxers down, grabbing hold of his long thick cock, Niall waste no time getting it in his mouth sucking down, Harry looks down at him biting his lip running his fingers through his hair, he grabs Niall’s head and starts to fuck his mouth, closing his eyes moaning every time he hears Niall choke on his cock. “I want you to swallow it all” Harry growls, before emptying himself pulling away Niall swallows licking his lip looking up at Harry, Harry stares down at him. “By the time I get back I want you naked and it the bed” Harry growls, leaving the room walking into the bathroom grabbing hot and cold lube when he walks back into the room and Niall’s naked on all fours. “You little slut” Harry says, walking to the bed crawling behind Niall.  
“Fuck…. Harry I am ready” Niall moans, Harry smirks drenching his finger in the hot and cold lube sticking two fingers into Niall’s heat, Making him moan loudly. Harry holds Niall’s waist scissoring and fingering Niall slow and hard.  
“You’re so tight Ni” Harry says, fucking him with his fingers.   
“Harry I’m ready…. Put it in me” Niall moans, rutting back on Harry’s finger Harry’s smirks pulling away putting a generous amount of lube on his self, rubbing it all over his cock he grabs Niall’s waist slamming it into him all the way.   
“Fuck!” they boy scream in unison, Niall falling his butt still in the air as Harry fucks him, Harry has his eyes closed and his head thrown back.  
“Fuck…. You’re still so tight Ni…” Harry moans.  
“I wanna ride you….” Niall moans, Harry smirks before pulling out of Niall lying down on his back, Niall quickly turns around sinking down slowly, Harry moans his eyes closed.  
“So good my little slut” Harry whimpers, Grabbing Nialls waist as he bounce thrusting up to meet up with his, Niall’s hands on Harry’s chest his eyes closed moaning loudly.

Louis got many calls from Ashton about Niall not coming home, and him being him logged on the internet checked Niall’s phone and saw he went over Harry’s. So when Louis opens the door and hears cursing and moaning he can’t help but smirk walking down the hall, opening the door to the room slowly looking at Niall ride Harry cursing and moaning, while Harry thrust up. Louis smirks, taking out a phone taking a picture and sending it to Ashton and then a video that says He’s busy. Then he gets up leaving.

Harry knows Niall by the way he’s slows down, so he flips over slamming Niall’s back on the bed, holding his legs up slamming into him.  
“Who do you belong to Niall” Harry says, between each thrust.  
“You…” Niall moans, with his head back.  
“Who do you belong too Niall” Harry yells.  
“You baby you… only you….” Niall moans.  
“You my little slut aren’t you…. “Harry says, thrusting slowly Niall answers with a moan.   
“Yes…. I am your little slut” Niall moans, Harry leans down so he’s at Niall’s ear.  
“I don’t want you whoring around” Harry whispers. “Or you’re getting punished” Harry says, with one big thrust. Niall screams out throwing his head back.  
“Yes… Yes” Niall moans, Harry smirks before grabbing Nialls cock swollen and red and starts stroking it, while hitting his prostate perfectly. All while marking his love bites all over the smaller boy’s neck. “Harry…. Going cum” Niall moans.  
“Hold it” Harry says, Niall bites his finger as Harry hits his prostate perfectly. “Now…” Harry yells, and Niall releases all over his chest, and Harry releases for the second time that night, wiping the sheen of weak from his forehead he pulls out of Niall, leaving Niall whimpering and shaking. Harry lies next to him staring up at the ceiling.   
“Harry….” Niall whispers.  
“Yeah” Harry says.  
“I am sorry… for cheating….Can we get back together I miss me Harbear” Niall says.  
“Of course babe…. But if Ashton comes anywhere near you I’ll kill him” Harry says, Niall chuckles as Harry turns pulling Niall into him spooning him.   
“We should have sex like that more often” Niall whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Could you please comment and tell me how you think and if you want please promote my story, thanks love


End file.
